1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a optical logic devices and assemblies for carrying out a logic function on an incident optical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical logic is most often proposed using active optical components such as bistable devices using laser diodes and photodiodes, laser amplifiers operating with feedback to achieve bistability, self electro-optic effect devices (SEED), holograms and liquid crystal light valves. Some optical logic devices have included waveguides which have a non-linear refractive index so that an incoming light signal switches between output paths in accordance with the intensity of the signal.
The main problems with these devices are their complexity and in some cases the need for feedback. Also, it is not easy to monitor the optical signals.